Funny Bleach Episode 31
by RukiaLady94
Summary: All cats still love Yoruichi.


Funny Bleach Episode 31: For The Love Of Birds And A Cat

It`s a beautyfull morning as always. The birds are singing happily cuz Soifon forgot to shoot `em again. Lol.

*Rukia, Nemu, Rangiku and Yoruichi are sitting enjoying what they do best*  
*Rukia is reading Yaoi magazines with Rangiku and Nemu is sipping tea while sitting in front of Yoruichi at the table*  
*Rukia* Thank you God for giving me these wonderfull eyes to read these wonderfull Yaoi magazines. *Drools*  
*Rangiku* Amen to that, sister. Lol.  
*Soifon is walking by with her shotgun*  
*Yoruichi sips tea* Hey Soifon. What`s up with the shotgun? You`re going hunting again?  
*Soifon* Yup.  
*Nemu* Hunt what? *Sips tea*  
*Rangiku* The birds.  
*Nemu spits out her tea in Yoruichi`s face* WHAT?! *Yoruichi* Gee, thanks. Just when i thought my face couldn`t feel any more warmer. *Whipes her face with a tissue*  
*Rukia* What`s wrong Nemu?  
*Nemu* Soifon, you`re gonna hunt the birds?  
*Soifon* Yup. I sure am. That`s what i always do in the morning. After that, i use Kommy as my dart board and throw darts at him.  
*Nemu* But you can`t just shoot those lovely little birds.  
*Soifon shows her the shotgun* I think i can. What`s the big deal?  
*Nemu* The big deal is that i love birds.  
*Yoruichi* Oh boy oh boy, this is gonna be nasty.  
*Soifon* So you love birds, big deal. I love shooting the birds. So we both have something in common with birds.  
*Nemu* What did they ever do to you to deserve getting shot at? That`s not fair.  
*Soifon* Getting bird crap on my clothes, that`s not fair. Now i`m going to shoot them wether you want me to or not. *Walks out*  
*Nemu* No you`re not, little missy. *Runs after her*  
*Yoruichi* Girls, aren`t you worried about what might happen?  
*Rukia and Rangiku are still reading their Yaoi magazines on the couch* Nope.  
*Yoruichi* There may be a catfight....*Rolls eyes*  
*Rukia and Rangiku look at eatchother*  
*Rukia* Then what are we still sitting here for?  
*Rangiku* Yeah, lets go watch them fight.*Gets excited*  
*They both throw their magazines up in the air and run after the others* *Yoruichi* Hey there is no way i`m missing this. Wait for me. *Runs after them*  
*Meanwhile outside in the yard*  
*Soifon is aiming at one of the birds* I`ve got you now...*Gets ready to shoot*  
*Nemu* Soifon!  
*Soifon shoots and misses the shot* Damnit! Did you see that? You made me miss a perfect shot!  
*Nemu* Good. Cuz that`s the last shot you`re gonna shoot.  
*The others arrive*  
*Rukia* Alright, lets see how this goes.  
*Soifon* You can`t stop me.  
*Nemu gets in front of the birds* Yes i can and i will. Stop this before it gets ugly.  
*Soifon* If you don`t get out of the way, this WILL get ugly. *Gets ready to shoot*  
*Nemu* I didn`t want to do this but you leave me no choice.  
*Soifon* Bring it. *Starts aiming*  
*Nemu whispers to one of the birds*  
*Rangiku* What is she doing?  
*Yoruichi* How the heck should i know. I`m still waiting for a catfight.  
*Rukia* Maybe she`s a bird whisperer. Lol.  
*Soifon* Why are you whispering to that bird? What`s it gonna do, chase me around? Haha.  
*Nemu* Yes, they will. *Smiles*  
*Soifon stops laughing* Huh? What do you mean they? *Slowly starts to back away*  
*Nemu* Teach this girl a lesson, my lovely birds.  
*The birds start flying towards Soifon*  
*Soifon* Holy shit! AAAAH! *Starts running* I`m being chased by flying birds? This is insane! *The birds start pecking her*  
*Soifon* Ouch! Stop it! *Keeps running*  
*Yoruichi starts videotaping it* This is awsome.  
*Rukia* And funny. Lol.  
*Rangiku* And unbelievable that this is starting to get even more funnier than a catfight. Lol.  
*Rukia* True that. Lol.  
*Soifon breaks the camera while running passed Yoruichi* Stop it, you damn birds!  
*Yoruichi stares at her broken camera on the ground* Aww man. That was gonna go straight to Youtube.  
*Nemu leans on a tree* Had enough yet? Lol.  
*Soifon* Rukia freeze these goddamn birds!  
*Rukia* Okie dokie. *Watches*  
*Soifon* Rukia, i`ll get you for this! *Runs*  
*Nemu* Alright, my lovely birds, that`s enough fun for today.  
*Soifon* Look at what those freaking birds did to my clothes! And you say they`re not worth shooting?! You`ve gotta be shitting me.  
*Nemu* No. I am not shitting you. But the birds were. Lol.  
*Rangiku starts staring at a tree for no reason* Hey look what`s on top of that tree! A kitty.  
*Nemu* Aww the poor kitty.  
*Rukia* Yoruichi do something.  
*Yoruichi* Why me? Let Rangiku do it. *Turns her face away*  
*Rangiku* Alrighty. *Climbs on the tree and then they hear scratching sounds* YOUCH! *Rangiku falls from the tree* OOF!  
*Nemu* Are you okay?  
*Rangiku* Does it look like i`m okay?! *Stands up and whipes the dirt off her clothes* It like totally scratched me. Huh? WHERE`S MY HAIR?! OMG IT CUT MY HAIR!! AAAAH!  
*Rukia* Um, Rangiku?  
*Rangiku* Yeah?  
*Rukia* Your hair is right there. *Points*  
*Rangiku* Where where where? *Spins around trying to find it and collapses on the ground* Ugh.  
*Rukia* Behind your head.  
*Rangiku* Oh, there it is. What a relief. But i`m not going back up there and get scratched again.  
*Soifon* Yoruichi, you should go save that little kitty.  
*Yoruichi* Why is it always me? *Crosses arms*  
*Nemu* Because cats love you.  
*Yoruichi* AAH! Don`t say that word!  
*Nemu* Why, what`s the matter?  
*Rukia whispers in Nemu`s ear*  
*Nemu* Uh huh...yeah..okay...oh. Ooooooh, okay. Haha. No wonder she hates it. Lol.  
*Rangiku* Go save that poor little kitty.  
*Yoruichi* Fine. But i got a bad feeling about this. *Climbs up* Come to mommy.  
*Kitty* Meow.  
*Yoruichi grabs the little kitty and throws it at Rangiku* Catch it Rangiku.  
*Rangiku catches it* Gotcha. OOOOOW OUCH! Stop scratching me you little monster! *Rukia looks up at Yoruichi* Alright, Yoruichi you can come back down now.  
*Yoruichi looks down at her* Um, remember when i said i had a bad feeling about this?  
*Rukia* Yeah, why?  
*Yoruichi* I just remembered that i`m affraid of heights.  
*Soifon* Omg you are? That must really suck.  
*Nemu* A cat affraid of heights... *Rukia* Try jumping.  
*Yoruichi* WHAT?! Are you out of your freaking mind!  
*Rukia* But it`s easy.  
*Yoruichi* Well if it`s so easy then why don`t you climb up here and do it then?  
*Rangiku* Just jump already. You`ll be fine. Just picture me as a Yaoi magazine.  
*Yoruichi rubbing her head* It`s kinda hard to do that. *Soifon* Okay how about a fish.  
*Yoruichi* Now you`re talking. *Gets ready to jump*  
*Rangiku* And just remember. A cat always lands on it`s.  
*Yoruichi jumps and falls flat on her face* BOOM!  
*Rangiku* ..face? Girl, what kind of cat are you?  
*Rukia* Now that`s something you never see a cat do.  
*Nemu* Maybe because she`s only half cat?  
*Soifon* Could be.  
*Rangiku* Yoruichi are you okay?  
*Yoruichi* That hurt! *Slaps Rangiku*  
*Rukia* At least she saved the kitty.  
*Yoruichi* I always get hurt when i save cats.  
*Nemu* Speaking of the kitty cat, where`d it go?  
*Yoruichi looks up and crosses her arms* I think i know.  
*They all look at her leg and see the kitty humping on it*  
*Rukia* I guess i don`t need any prove to know that it`s a male kitty....another male cat.  
*Rangiku* Yeah, it`s so weird.  
*Nemu* Now i truly believe that all cats love Yoruichi. Lol.  
*Yoruichi* That`s not funny. Try having a cat humping on your leg everyday and you see how annyoying it gets. That`s why i don`t think it`s safe for me to transform into my cat form.....they`ll be on me like crazy.  
*Soifon* Yup. Lets go, i`m starving.  
*Rangiku* Me too. *Looks at Rukia* Oh btw, didn`t Soifon want to kill you for not freezing the birds when she asked you to? *Gigles*  
*Rukia* SHH!  
*Soifon* That`s true. Come here you!  
*Rukia runs* I`ll get you for this, Rangiku!  
*Rangiku runs after them* I know you will. Lmao.  
*Soifon chases Rukia* Come back here!  
*Nemu runs after them too* This is fun. Lol.  
*Yoruichi* Uh, girls? Don`t leave me here with this cat! What am i gonna do with it? Girls? Oh perfect. That`s just great.  
*Kitty* Meow *Yoruichi* Don`t give me that look.  
And so once again Yoruichi managed to steal another male cat`s heart. Lmao. The End 


End file.
